The Invasion
by JimViper17
Summary: 20 years after the events of Halo and the Ark. A threat rears its head again. A group of students must band together to protect their home


The Invasion

'Man, that was such a pain. Who'd of thought writing for three solid hours would hurt so much' a figure said pushing open a pair of swinging doors.

'Quit complaining Andrew, you're always like this after an exam especially since it's English. Besides, _I_ actually enjoyed it' another figure said as he also stepped through the swinging doors.

'That's because you actually enjoy writing for long periods of time Jim.' Andrew growled.

They both glanced at each other, snickered then started laughing. 'It's still good to get out of there, though. It felt like it was never going to end' Jim groaned clasping his hands behind his head, 'So what do you think is keeping those two?' Jim asked glancing at Andrew beside him.

'I dunno' Andrew said, 'Liam and Eric were right behind us a minute a go but now…' Andrew shrugged. They both glanced around them trying to find a sign of their friends. 'Well we might as well go to the usual spot to wait for them' He added leading the way to the picnic table ahead of them.

'So, any plans after this?' Jim asked sitting down placing his backpack by his feet, 'Other than studying for next week's exams I mean'. Andrew grunted noncommittally also putting his backpack down.

'I guess it depends on what those two idiots are doing' Andrew answered pointing a thumb as two more figures appeared from the swinging doors. These two figures strode straight towards Andrew and Jim. The one on their left was tall around 6'1, well-built with brown hair and eyes which made him look like a pop idol from the holo-vids. The other figure, on the contrary, was vastly different. He was about a head shorter and was noticeably bulkier. With his mop of blond hair on his head and blue eyes, he appeared to be someone who came from a rich family. But Jim knew this wasn't the case.

'Huh. Speak of the devils and they shall arrive.' Jim glanced at the one on the left 'Eric' who nodded 'and Liam' the one on the right raised his hand in acknowledgment. 'So, what the hell kept you two?' Jim enquired leaning back slightly.

'The usual BS. Ms. Cross wanted to talk to us on our way out.' Eric answered pointing behind him, 'You know the usual spiel "You better pass or you're going to be held back a year!"' He said in imitation of an old lady.

'Ouch! Oh well, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours.' Andrew assured gesturing with his hands.

'So, um… What do you think we should do after this?' Jim inquired 'Well other than study for next week's exam I mean.'

'I dunno really.' Liam answer. He frowned thoughtfully, then he glanced up at Jim and Andrew. Jim was slouched on the picnic table's chair. He was 6 feet tall and he was noticeably lanky in appearance. He had light curly brown hair which Jim complained constantly about. He also had hazel coloured eyes. He had a mischievous look about him. Andrew beside him was leaning forward. He had an olive complexion and appeared as if he had a permanent tan. He was just slightly shorter than Jim beside him. He was stocky in appearance. He had dark brown hair and eyes. Liam knew from past experience that Andrew could get angry very easily. 'I guess it really depends on what we've got on next?' Liam added.

'Good point' Eric said, 'What is next week's exam by the way?' he asked glancing at Jim.

'Dunno let me check' Jim answered. He started ruffling through his backpack 'Ah let me see. Got it,' Jim held a piece of paper which appeared to have several times scrawled on it. 'Let's see…' Jim said peering down at the exam timetable 'Ah here we go on Monday we have Combat Theory and on Thursday we have Practical Arms Training.'

'I still don't get why we have to learn that stuff,' Eric complained, 'The wars over we won. The Flood's been dealt with and we've got a treaty with the Arbiter. I don't understand why we still have to learn this stuff'

'Me neither. But those are the rules for colony worlds,' Jim acknowledged, '"All Students who live in the outer colonies must undergo basic Military training''' he recited.

Andrew scowled beside him, 'How long has it been since the war? 20 years? 30? But it's still "Mandatory" for us to go through with this training! I don't get it we're nowhere near any of the "Installations" that I'm aware of. Why would anyone come to New Haven!' Andrew fumed raising his hands in the air.

'Okay, we get it. Calm down' Liam interjected making a calming gesture with his hands 'But the fact of the matter is we still need to go through with the training. Especially since what happened to Earth and Reach.'

'So many died those days, that if they had at least some of the knowledge that we had today, they might have survived' Liam concluded.

There was a brief silence following this exchange. Andrew opened his mouth several times then finally managed 'I'm… I'm sorry for flying off the handle back there. Thanks, Liam' Andrew apologized. 'It's just…,' Andrew sighed, 'I dunno man' He finished lamely.

'Back to the topic at hand, I guess.' Jim said evasively 'For the exam, do you think we need to bone up on the Covenant-Human War?' Jim asked looking around at the others. Andrew shook his head at this. Eric glanced up then back down again.

'It wouldn't hurt, but we should also do some research about some of the older battles as well,' Liam ventured, '"Like the Battle of Troy" for example or… "The Battle of Hastings'"

'That's… That's not a bad idea' Andrew agreed nodding, 'Yeah. Those where iconic battles for their times. Hmm, we should probably also reread "The Art of War". I remember Mr. Arkwright mention something about it during class a couple of weeks ago,'

'Well looks like our afternoons sorted', Jim chuckled shaking his head, 'No rest for the wicked I guess' The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile as this brief exchange was taking place on New Haven a UNSC space station, _Crescent Moon_ , orbited the colony world. A pair of officers where on the bridge of the facility going over the most recent reports. One of them was busy reclining in his chair, hands clasped behind his head, the other was sitting forward poring over the results that had just come in. 'Anything there new Gus?' the reclining officer asked.

Gus shook his head, 'Nah, pretty much routine. There was a malfunction with one of the 'Bots but engineering managed to handle it.' Gus sighed, placing the report on the console beside him, 'Damn it, nothing ever interesting ever happens. I reckon we got screwed over by command. I doubt I'm ever going to see some action.' He leaned back glancing to his left. The figure to his left chuckled. 'What's so funny Drew?' Gus asked.

'Wha-? Nothing really. Just I reckon this is an amazing job and we're lucky to even have it' Drew began chuckling again. 'Come on, take the load off. Just be thankful that we don't have any of the insurrectionists to cause any trouble.'

Gus sighed again, 'Your right. We still should run a quick check over the sector just in case. Otherwise the CO will have our asses.'

'Alright fine, but I bet you next week's pay, that there'll be nothing there' Drew said shifting forward towards the console in front of him. 'I'll check the Deep Space Array. Did you want to handle coms?' Drew asked, glancing at his partner.

'Way ahead of you,' Gus answered.


End file.
